


emotionless

by yellowsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depersonalization, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsenpai/pseuds/yellowsenpai
Summary: in which ushijima wakatoshi forgets how to feel.
Kudos: 7





	emotionless

ushijima wakatoshi is surprised by his lack of emotions.

a month prior, wakatoshi witnessed a car accident. his only thought was, _the traffic is going to be terrible._ he failed to realize he was the poor bastard half dead in a hospital bed.

%%%

wakatoshi looked at the person in the mirror. he was easily taller than 6 foot, muscular, and focused.

who is he?

wakatoshi doesn't understand, he doesn't understand anything about this, who is he, who is he, who is he-

it's fine.

it's to not feel than to bother people with feelings.

school got difficult for wakatoshi. which isn't supposed to happen. he was supposed to get the best grades, be the best in everything he did, and get into the best college.

so why couldn't he focus?

he's been told he's so good at it. so why is everything so fuzzy?

before he understood what was happening, he noticed people fuzzed into characters out of animes, objects turned into giant blocks he couldn't get past. he started to hallucinate too. maybe. it felt to real to be sure.

tendou satori's energetic and spontaneous voice started sounding like it was rehearsed, like it was going to stay on track. _good for him._

toshi feels like he's going through someone else's memory. like he was living their whole life just to test it out. 

he knows this isn't normal- anyone could understand that. he could get help, but then he would have to feel again. would he know how?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all grammar errors, idk how to edit.
> 
> depersonalization sucks. ik it isn't mentioned enough, but ushijima got in a terrible car accident and almost died:/


End file.
